


We Can Share

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Anxiety, Recreational Drug Use, dub-con? they make out whilst high, they smoke some weed its no biggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Tony gets high to deal with his anxiety, Peter gets high to deal with his spidey senses, which culminates in them getting high together :)





	We Can Share

“Hey, Mr Stark!”

Tony cursed, quickly stubbing out the joint he’d only just lit up, convinced that the kid had told him he wouldn’t be coming to the tower this evening. 

“Fri, ventilate the lab.” Tony mumbled, hoping Peter couldn’t hear, before craning his neck in the vague direction of the elevator. “Hey, Peter!”

“Sorry I turned up unannounced.” Peter called sheepishly, weaving through the junk strewn across the floor that Tony hadn’t bothered to clear up. “Ned cancelled on me and I kinda didn’t wanna go hang with May. She can be a bit intense, sometimes.”

“No problem, kiddo.” Tony nodded, attempting to cover his papers and pouch of grass with a rag that’d been lying on the table.. “How do you feel about takeout and a movie? I’ve had kind of a rough day, don’t really feel like working.”

“Sounds great.” Peter nodded with a soft smile, but perched himself on the arm of the couch Tony was lying on. “Does it help? With your anxiety, I mean.”

“Excuse me?”

“The weed.” Peter said in a matter-of-fact tone. “Because it helps me, dampens the spidey senses, when I can afford it.”

“I- how did you-”

“I smelled it when I came in. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Right.” Tony nodded, fingers twitching. “I guess this is the point where I should tell you not to take drugs because they’ll mess with your head or whatever, but I feel like I’m on pretty shaky ground.”

“It may be a bit late for that particular lecture, yeah.” Peter agreed with a giggle. “I don’t mind if you want to smoke Mr Stark, it really doesn’t bother me.”

Tony briefly closed his eyes as he weighed up his circumstance; he really shouldn’t get high in front of the kid on a matter of principal, but then again, on the back of a day of meetings with absolute dickwads that still wanted to hold him personally responsible for New York- yeah, decision made. 

“If you’re sure you don’t mind, kiddo.” Tony said gratefully, retrieving the spliff from where he’d tried to hide it and lighting it up, taking a drag that made his eyes water. “Fuck, this is stronger than I anticipated.”

“Can I try?” asked Peter hesitantly. “The stuff I normally get, it’s cheap and it doesn’t really-”

“Sure, kid.” Tony interrupted, holding out the joint. “Just please don’t tell your hot aunt you got high with me.”

“Yes, sir.”

The pair sat for a while in silence, passing the joint between them until they’d smoked through it, before rolling another and smoking through that one as well. Peter had at some point slid off the arm of the couch and ended up with his head in Tony’s lap, admiring more and more the sharp cut of the older man’s jawline the further he drifted from his inhibitions. 

“You’re staring, squirt.” Tony said in an amused tone, tipping his head down to meet Peter’s glazed gaze. “Got something on my face?”

“No.” Peter giggled, reaching up a hand to trace along Tony’s slightly parted lips. “You’re just really hot.”

“And you’re high as a kite.” Tony admonished, though there was a grin on his face. “But fair enough, you’re pretty cute yourself.”

Peter felt himself blushing and was sitting up before he knew what he was doing, straddling Tony’s thick, muscled thighs. It took the boy a minute to get his bearings through the warm, fuzzy feeling in his head, but he found himself staring into his mentor’s eyes, lost in his dilated pupils. 

“You have really pretty eyes.” Peter breathed. “Thought they were brown, you know, because they look brown normally, but they’re, like, _golden_.”

There was a beat of heavy silence, where Tony realised his body was responding to this veritable pin-up of a boy dangerously near to his crotch.

“We can’t do this, Peter.” Tony said, though his voice was cracked. “We’re both under the influence, it wouldn’t be right.”

“It’s not as if I don’t know what I’m doing, Mr Stark.” murmured Peter, and what the fuck was Tony supposed to do when Peter’s sinful pink lips were _right there_. “I’ve fantasised about this, about you. I just never had the courage to do it before.”

“I’m not actually made of iron, Peter.” Tony breathed. “You’re making it really hard for me to be the adult, here.”

Peter hummed in disagreement, and leant forward to lick across Tony’s parted lips, wet and messy, revelling in the way the older man’s eyes fluttered shut. 

“Let me in, Tony.” Peter whispered, and licked at his mouth again until Tony leant forward minutely, pressing his lips to Peter’s. 

They kissed, hot and wet and messy, too out of their heads for any kind of finesse, breathing heavily into each other’s mouths. Tony bit and sucked at Peter’s already swollen lips, leaving them bruised and sore in all the right ways, and Peter whined needily into Tony’s open mouth, hands tangled in the man’s hair. 

“Gonna let me light up again?” panted Tony, pulling away from Peter’s mouth. “We can share.”

“Yeah, okay, sure.” nodded Peter, moving down to lave at the side of Tony’s neck as the older man worked on rolling another joint. 

“Not exactly making it easy for me, kid.” Tony bit out as Peter started sucking just above Tony’s collar bone. “ Jesus _fuck_ , Peter.”

“Sorry, sir.” Peter giggled, leaning back long enough to let Tony light the spliff and take a drag. “Share, Tony.”

Tony rolled his eyes, before connecting his lips with the younger boy’s and letting the smoke drift from his own mouth into Peter’s, then pressing the joint between the boy’s parted lips, holding it there as he inhaled. 

“Think we’re gonna have a lot of fun together, Peter.” Tony smiled lazily, rubbing at the sliver of exposed skin between his shirt and his jeans. “Lots, and lots of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr @sluttystarker :)


End file.
